


Burning Rain

by Raynekitty



Category: Bitten (TV), Charmed (TV 1998), Shadowhunters (TV), The Lost Boys (Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynekitty/pseuds/Raynekitty
Summary: Bella's not who the Cullen's thought she was. She then gets a trip of her life.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Burning Rain

BURNING RAIN

A girl was huddled in a corner waiting for the rest of the group to finish discussing her like she wasn’t even there.  
“Come on you honestly think they’ll just let her go now that she doesn’t want you Edward?” said Jasper trying to spread calmness to the group so they didn’t start fighting and draw attention from people outside the room.   
“Jasper it’s okay there’s something I need to tell you guys anyway. Come over to my house after school. Charlie’s there and we need to tell you something.” I said finally before brushing a spot on my arm.  
“Bella I can’t see anything about you anymore! Why can’t I see anything?” said Alice freaking out.  
“Calm down Pixie you’ll find out later.” I said.  
“So Bella, love what’s with all the cryptic comments it’s concerning me.” Said Edward.  
“Well it’s none of your damn business and don’t fucking call me love. You gave up that right when you left me in the woods. Besides everything will be explained when you guys come over to my house tonight.” I said.   
“Bella what are you going to do about the Voltori they will find out your still alive and come after you and kill all of us.” Said Emmett.  
“Oh Emmy-bear tonight I will tell you everything you will ever need to know and why I’m not worried about the Voltori.” I said laughing.  
“Why don’t you just tell us now? Why are you acting like such a bitch now, not that I’m actually complaining. I like this new Bella you have a backbone.” Said Rosalie.   
“Oh Rose then you’re gonna love tonight. I’m waiting because Charlie needs to be there. I also don't like repeating myself and the others I want to tell are not here. Bring Carilisle and Esme with you tonight. Oh and there will be a couple of wolves there” I said smirking grabbing my backpack and heading out the door.  
“see you in an hour Bells.” Said Emmett as I walked to my truck. I went to Charlie’s house and after making sure the curtains in my room were closed I removed the brown wig I was wearing to reveal my natural waist length black hair. I reached into my closet and opened the secret compartment to grab out my black leather pants and red spaghetti halter top as well as my leather jacket to put on after my shower. Once I had showered I got dressed and left my hair down so it would dry naturally. I put all my piercings back in and put on my red high heels then went to Charlies room.  
“I’m telling everybody tonight Uncle Charlie then I’ll go join mom and the boys tomorrow.” I said when he acknowledged me.  
“Yeah I can see that. Do you need me here?” asked Charlie.  
“It would help keep the peace I did invite a couple of wolves and that might help. I just figured we’d order a couple of pizza’s for dinner is that okay with you? If not I can make something real fast.” I said.  
“Pizza is fine, I don’t mind staying. Have you already packed your stuff? I noticed your bike is no longer in the shed.” Said Charlie.  
“Yeah I sent my bike to Grandpa’s a couple of days ago. I figured my twin and Sammy would need me there when they get to Grandpa’s. Time for little Izzy Gilbert to return to her family.” I said as Charlie and I walked downstairs where I ordered six pizza’s. Shortly after the pizza arrived two wolves showed up to change into Jacob and Sam and then the entire Cullen family.  
“Welcome don’t mind the wolves and us eating this is going to be a long story.” said Charlie.  
“Holy shit Bella damn you look different but totally hot.” Said Emmett checking me out.  
“Where the hell have you been hiding this side of you?” asked Rosalie approvingly.  
“I didn’t know you owned any clothes like this.” said Alice disapprovingly.  
“Well Bella you look very nice.” said Jasper looking like he wanted to blush.  
“Bella love go change this isn’t your type of clothing.” demanded Edward.  
“Your so hot Bella.” said Jacob while Sam just nodded.  
“Thank you guys, I had to hide this side of me. I hid them because I knew if you found them you would destroy them, and Edward again don’t call me love and go to hell.” I said as I handed out the pizza.  
“Alright let’s get this meeting started.” said Carilisle.  
“Nope not yet we’re waiting on one more person.” I said before mentally calling out ‘Leo’. The doorbell rang and Esme being the closest to the door answered it.  
“Great-grandpa Leo thank you for coming are you sure your charges don’t need you at the moment?” I asked giving him a hug.  
“Great-Grandpa? That’s impossible he’s like thirty.” scoffed Alice.  
“My charges are fine Izzy now you should probably get started on your meeting.” said Leo.  
“Grab some pizza and a seat Leo.” said Charlie.  
“Here goes, first my name is not Isabella Swan and Charlie is not my father he’s my uncle. My mother’s brother to be exact. My name is Isadora Gilbert. My mother Lucy Emerson and my second stepfather just got a divorce so she and my twin brother Michael and younger brother Sam are moving to Santa Carla to my grandpa’s house. I’m a danger magnet because of the fact I’m not fully human so I have moved around a bit. That’s why I came to Uncle Charlie’s, obviously that didn’t work.” I said with a grin.  
“What do you mean your not fully human?” asked Carilisle.  
“Well when my mother was younger she was in love with two guys Cole Turner and John Gilbert she slept with both of them and so got pregnant with twins one by Cole one by John even though we look a lot alike we have different fathers. Well Cole is only half human he’s also half demon, so that in turn makes me part demon as well. Now the reason Great-Grandpa Leo is here is because he’s a white-lighter, he protects witches from demons but my dad is not evil like a lot of other demons. My father’s mother was fully human. Leo is actually my biological Great-Grandpa on my mother’s side.” I said before noticing Leo tilt his head as if listening to something.   
“Sorry kiddo gotta go Piper is calling me.” said Leo.  
“Okay Great-Grandpa I’ll call you later.” I said giving him a hug before he orbed out.  
“Well I should Finish packing Cause my flight is tomorrow. By the way Rosalie I saw the Burning Rain Cd in your car are you a fan of Izzy Emers?” I said with a smirk after Edward, Alice, Carilisle, and Esme left.  
“Well yeah she’s bad-ass…… you’re Izzy Emers?” said Rosalie catching my smirk.  
“Yes I am, I’ll see you at any concerts that come up right?” I said with a smile handing her three permanent backstage tickets.   
“You bet you will.” said Rosalie.   
“Hey Izzy do you want any help packing?” asked Jacob after Sam left to go home to Emily and share the info with the rest of the pack leaving just him and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.  
“Sure you guys can help me. All the jeans, flannels, and books stay here for the real Bella she’ll be moving up in a couple weeks.” I said pulling out my secret stash of jewelry, shoes, and clothes. I spent the next three hours with jasper, Jacob, Rosalie, and Emmett packing and telling them everything they asked. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all agreed to keep Alice and Edward from looking for me when I left. They left so they could go to school and Charlie took me to the airport. My flight was boring as hell for a two hour flight. When my flight landed I got off as quickly as possible and hurried to get my luggage.  
“Grandpa! I wasn’t expecting you!” I said giving him a hug when I saw him waiting.  
“Izzy girl it’s good to see you child. I wasn’t going to have you spend extra money to get a cab so I came to get you. I have your bike all tucked into my garage.” said Grandpa. We went to his house and I claimed the attic bedroom that I liked by putting my stuff into it. I barely finished unpacking when I heard a car and bike come up the driveway. I looked out the window and saw my mother and brothers. I didn’t want them to see me yet so while my grandpa halfway tricked them into thinking he was dead I snuck out the back grabbed my bike and pushed it up the back driveway. A little later I was walking the boardwalk when I saw my brothers so I followed them to the concert. As I watched my brothers I saw a girl catch my twins attention and my younger brother walk off. I followed him to the comic book shop.  
“So do you believe heroes and villains are real?” I asked Sam while he looked at the comic books.  
“It’d be cool if they were real but they’re not it’s just some guys imagination at play.” said Sam still not looking up.  
“Hey it could be some girls imagination too.” I said knowing that saying it would definitely get his attention.   
“Well yeah I suppose….Izzy! You’re really here. That explains why Grandpa wouldn’t let Michael have the attic.” said Sam hugging me.

“Well yeah I’m here I heard you guys were moving and figured it was time to rejoin the family for a bit.” I said.  
“We should go find Micheal.” Said Sam after the two guys in the comic store tried to push a vampire comic at him. We went and looked for Michael finding him talking to the girl that had caught his attention at the concert.  
“She’s outta your league dweeb.” I said from behind him.  
“Fuck…. Izzy when did you get here?” said Micheal turning around about to swing a right hook.  
“I’ve been here since early afternoon brother.” I said giving him a hug but subtly checking out the girl because something was off about her.  
“Izzy it’s been awhile since you’ve been around.” said Micheal.  
“I know, hey Sam go to the movie store and pick out a couple of movies then take them home. We’ll do a movie day tomorrow okay.” I said my instincts telling me to get Sam away.  
“Cool sis mom will love it.” said Sam walking away. Micheal and I kept walking with the girl when we got to our bikes that were unknowingly parked next to each other, only mine was an actual motorcycle while his was just a dirt bike. Four guys on motorcycles stopped in front of our bikes and I looked them over.  
“Where you going Star?” said the blonde leader.  
“Just going for a ride with Micheal, David.” said Star nervously about to get on Micheal’s bike.  
“Star.” said David.  
“Let’s go Star.” said Micheal.  
“Star.” said David again with more force. Star looking ashamed at Micheal got on David’s bike.  
“Star?” said Micheal questioningly.  
“Do you know Hudson’s bluff overlooking the point?” asked David.  
“I can’t beat your bike!” said Micheal incredulously.  
“Beating his bike isn’t the point Micheal keeping up is. Let’s go.” I said getting on my bike with a laugh.  
“Let’s go guys.” said David looking at me strangely. We rode like there was no tomorrow. When I saw the edge of the cliff I looked and saw my brother start to freak out. I stopped my bike at the edge just like David while my brother turned his bike sideways. I quickly got off my bike and stopped Micheal from attacking David while the others just laughed.  
“How far are you willing to go Micheal?” asked David. When he got no response David led us down some stairs giving us a history lesson as we entered a cave.  
“I’m David, this is Dwayne, Paul, Marko, Laddie, and Star.” said David.  
“I’m Isadora Gilbert but I go by Izzy and this is my idiotic twin brother Micheal Emerson.” I said.  
“Marko dinner time.” said David. Marko left and came back with some Chinese takeout which he distributed. Micheal and I both wound up with rice. David I could tell was messing with our minds to make us see maggots, Micheal freaked out while I just kept eating. David handed another box to Micheal who freaked out again saying it was filled with worms. I couldn’t help it and bust out laughing. With a thoughtful look David whispered something to Marko who left then came back with a glass bottle that was a gorgeous antique filled with something red. When the bottle was passed to me I smelled the bottle smiled and drank from it before handing it to Micheal.  
“Don’t drink it it’s blood.” said Star from the corner she was hiding in.  
“Blood? Right.” said Micheal drinking it thinking it was another trick.  
“Shut up Star.” said Paul.  
“Yeah we want some new blood in the family.” said Marko.  
“Let’s go for a ride.” said David. We rode along the railroad track.  
“What’s going on?” said Micheal.  
“Marko Micheal whats to know whats going on.” said David smirking.  
“Wait who wants to know Paul.” said Marko.  
Micheal wants to know.” said Paul teasingly.  
“Marko.” said David.  
“Goodnight Micheal.” said Marko jumping down and hanging on a bar that I saw since I was at the edge.  
“Bye Micheal.” I said jumping down followed down by Dwayne, Paul, and David.  
“Come on Micheal. Micheal Emerson come on down.” shouted David. Micheal climbed down onto the bar. We felt the vibration of a train coming and I knew that we wouldn’t be able to hang on.  
“You boys will catch me right.” I said playfully.  
“Always Izzy.” said all four at once.  
“Good catch me.” I said letting go. I felt four sets of hands grab me while Micheal just yelled my name as I fell.  
“Micheal let go come join us.” shouted David. I heard Micheal yell as he fell down. We drove home and both went to bed. I got up a couple hours later and made breakfast which is how mom found out I was there. Mom, Sam, Grandpa, and I spent the Day watching movies. That night Micheal and I went back to the boardwalk we saw the boys and Micheal started to attack David.  
“Where’s Star, David.”said Micheal.  
“Micheal stop it.” I shouted.  
“If you ever want to see Star again you’ll come with us now.” said David. We rode to a secluded place on the beach where a group of surfers were having a bonfire. The boy’s faces changed and they attacked the surfers.  
“Micheal I’m sorry I can’t stop myself.” I said feeling my face change before I attacked one of the six guys. When I finished draining him I immobilized the last of the six, to the boys astonishment.  
“Micheal you’ll never grow old you’ll never die but you must feed.” said David. My brother just turned and ran away. I had a feeling he would go to Star since he’d almost attacked Sam before we’d left.  
“Izzy you know what we are what you now are come with us we need to introduce you to my sire.” said David. So the boys took me to a house where I was met by the man my mother was going on a date with.  
“Hello again Max, but this time I guess I should call you father right.” I said with a smirk.  
“Hello daughter. You seem to be taking all the change wonderfully.” said Max.  
“She already fed and didn’t even spill one drop.” said Marko in awe.  
“Welcome to the family.” said Max.  
“I have a question, was Star willingly turned or not?” I asked.  
“No we forced her to drink because we needed someone to take care of Laddie, why do you ask.” said Dwayne.  
“Because Micheal will never turn and Star would rather kill you all then finish her turn. Luckily I know a way to break both turns so they’ll stay human.” I said.  
“We need to get Laddie anyway.” said Dwayne.  
“Oh and Max I wouldn’t recommend getting involved with my mother she wouldn’t take all this very well.” I said. Suddenly my cell phone rang.  
“hello.” I said.  
“Yo Izzy.” said Jacob.  
“What’s up you sly dog?” I asked.  
“I thought you should know that redheaded leech is back again and looking for you. She also keeps trying to break over the line to the rez.” said Jacob.  
“Shit Victoria. Well that changes things, Jacob let me call you back in two hours.” I said.  
“You better Izzy.” said Jacob hanging up.  
“Max is there anyway we could get to Virginia tonight before dawn.” I asked.  
“Easily what’s in Virginia?” said Max.  
“Someone who saved my life and family.” I said telling the guys about my stepsister and my best friend. I explained about the other vampires and how they could be in the day because of spelled jewelry and how there were some set aside for me. I picked my phone back up and dialed a number I knew by heart. A female voice answered the phone.  
“Salvatore Boarding house this is Caroline.” she said.  
“Hey Care can I speak to Stefan please tell him Iz needs to speak to him.” I said. I heard her call out to him and then hand over the phone.  
“Iz it’s been two years what happened?” said Stefan.  
“Hey Stefan so you know how you said that you had some jewelry if something ever happened to me, does that still stand?” I asked.  
“Of course but who turned you into one of us?” asked Stefan angry and confused.  
“It’s okay Stefan I wanted to turn and at least I’m not a cold one.” I said jokingly.  
“What do you mean by that Iz?”said Stefan.  
“I dated a cold one for a few months. We broke up about four months ago and I saved his ass about two weeks ago now he keeps trying to get me back but I wouldn’t let him.” I said.  
“Iz you know I would have gladly come and save you from all that.” said Stefan’s older brother Damon trying to hit on me.  
“And how many times have I told you that’s never going to happen Damon.” I said laughing.  
“Anyway when will you be here.” said Stefan.  
“we’ll be there just before dawn and we’ll have a kid with us.” I said as there was no way I wasn’t going to fix Micheal and Star before leaving.  
“We as in you and Micheal?”asked Stefan.  
“Oh no we as in my new boys. David, Dwayne, Paul, Marko, and the kid is Laddie. My twin is an idiot and not coming.” I said with a smirk.  
“Okay Iz we’ll see you tomorrow and I’m glad you’ll get to spend my birthday with us all.” said Stefan.  
“Me to Stefan me to.” I said hanging up the phone. The boys and I went to the cave and they got Laddie while I reversed Micheal and Star’s turning while they slept. I shook my head then went to my grandpa’s house to leave a note for them and to grab my clothes. I went back to the boys and we flew to Virginia. It was still two hours before dawn when we got to the boarding house so I knocked on the door. The door was opened by the blonde vampire barbie that I knew.  
“Hey Caroline!” I said hugging her.  
“Oh my God Izzy you’re a vampire, and who are the hotties with you.” said Caroline looking behind me.  
“Alright I know where your priorities lie. David, Dwayne, Paul, Marko, and the little one sleeping is Laddie.” I said pointing to each in turn with a laugh.  
“Izzy is that you.” said a girl from behind Caroline standing with a young man.  
“Bonnie Bennett it is good to see you my friend, and Jeremy Gilbert its been a long time cousin your all grown up now. How’s Elena.” I said.  
“Elena’s good she’ll be here in a bit she’s coming from college.” said Jeremy holding Bonnie’s hand.  
“Awesome.” I said.  
“Izzy welcome back!” said Damon coming down the stairs and giving me a hug.  
“Damon Salvatore I hear you’ve been giving my cousin a run for his money.” I said.  
“Yes he has. Izzy it’s good you’re here.” said Stefan coming into the room.  
“Hello Stefan I’ve missed you.” I said hugging him.  
“Careful I don’t get jealous Izzy.” said Caroline teasingly.  
“You know he’s like my brother Care I won’t steal your man.” I said laughing.  
“So how about some introductions since we’re just missing Elena.” said Stefan.  
“Yes, well these are my former lost boys David, Dwayne, Paul, Marko, and the little one is Laddie. This is my cousin Jeremy, his girlfriend Bonnie, my best friend Stefan Salvatore, his girlfriend Caroline Forbes, Stefan’s brother Damon who is in a relationship with my stepsister Elena who you will meet later.” I said pointing to each one.  
“So Izzy what’s going on why’d you ask for your jewelry?” asked Stefan. So I told them everything, all about Forks, the Cullen's, James and Victoria, the Voltori, and the pack.  
“So you need the jewelry to go and stop this Victoria from hunting someone. Damn Izzy and I thought you stopped being a danger magnet.” said Damon.  
“I’ll grab the box with the jewelry we had made for you, but we’re also coming to help you.” said Stefan.  
“I figured you would insist by the way where are Alaric, Tyler, and Matt?” I asked.  
“They never answered their phones and Alaric is still a teacher so he needs his rest.” said Bonnie.  
“Oh okay let me try.” I said. I called a number.  
“Do you even know what time it is.” said Matt.  
“Yes I do. It’s nice to know you still answer the phone the same way, Mattie.” I said.  
“Izzy! Tyler wake up Izzy’s on the phone. Izzy where are you?” said Matt.  
“You recognize my voice that’s sweet. You and Tyler come to the boarding house at noon for lunch.” I said.  
“We’ll be there Izzy.” said Matt. As soon as I hung up the phone it rang again.  
“Hello?” I asked answering.   
“How fast can you get to Mystic Falls Virginia? I know you wanted another week but I lined up a tour for you and it starts tomorrow.” said my manager Jocelyn Fray.  
“I’m already in Mystic Falls so no time at all. I’m with family now but thinking about it how soon can you guys get here, I could use some help with something.” I said hearing my friends in the background.  
“I’d say around noon today otherwise there might be pieces missing.” said Jocelyn.  
“Noon would be perfect. Would you bring some deep dish pizzas with you, about eight should do it.” I said.  
“Will do see you at noon.” said Jocelyn hanging up.  
“So Izzy you invited your band over and your doing a concert tomorrow anything else we should know?” said Caroline.  
“you’ll find out later.” I said when Stefan came back into the room with a box. There were three pairs of earrings, seven rings, five bracelets, an anklet, and a necklace. I gave each one of my boys a ring, put an earring in each boys ear even Laddie, and gave each boy a bracelet, and I put on myself one earring two rings the anklet and the necklace.  
“Now what Izzy?” asked David.  
“Perfect timing who wants to watch the sun rise?” I asked and everyone agreed so we all went out to the back yard where there were no trees blocking the view. Stefan came and sat by me as the sun rose. I watched the awe and joy on my boy’s faces and the watched as they fell asleep in the sun. Stefan and I quietly talked about everything that happened in the last two years. My meeting the shadowhunters, forming a band, moving to forks, moving to Santa Carla, him all about the Elena drama, the originals, Lexi and getting with Caroline. After a few minutes of silence he turned to look at me to find me asleep as well. A few hours later he woke us all up.  
“It’s almost noon and Matt and Tyler just got here.” said Stefan.  
“Thank you. I finally didn’t have a nightmare about Edward watching me sleep. I feel so rested.” I said and all the boys agreed about being rested.  
“That’s great but we should go inside now.” said Stefan, so we all went inside.  
“Hey Mattie, Ty how are you guys.” I said.  
“Hey? You disappear for two years and the first thing you say is hey.” said Tyler.  
“Whoa pup don’t talk to my cousin like that.” said Jeremy.  
“Pup really? How many times have you shifted then?” I said.  
“I’ve been triggered for a year now. I was compelled to kill Jeremy when he was wearing his ring.” said Tyler ashamed.  
“Tyler I’ve told you it wasn’t your fault it was that dick Finn.” said Jeremy.  
“Hey Mattie what band is playing at the Mystic Grill tomorrow?” I said realizing a change in topic was needed.  
“Burning Rain but how did you find out the grill was having a band tomorrow?” said Matt.  
“I have my ways. Did the others tell you I’m in a band?” I said.  
“No they didn’t what’s your bands name.” said Matt.  
“Izzy are you saying it’s your band playing at the grill tomorrow?” said Tyler.   
“Yup and then we all go take care of the redhead disco ball aiming for my friends in Forks.” I said.  
“Great another big fight for our lives.” said Elena from the doorway glaring at me.  
“Hello Elena it’s been awhile.” I said.  
“Yes but not long enough. Why did you come back?” said Elena.  
“You know this is my home too, no need to be so possessive.” I said.  
“Your home you wrecked our lives and just come back and want to do it again.” shouted Elena.  
“Elena Gilbert you knock it off right now. You are out of line. This is Izzy’s home too and you will respect that.” said Damon.  
“Now look what you’ve done first you take Stefan from me now you’re taking Damon as well. What’s next my brother?” said Elena.  
“Whoa crazy no I’m not responsible for turning them away from you. That is all your doing no one else’s.” I said.  
“What if this concert lures out Klaus to attack me.” pouted Elena to Damon trying to manipulate him.  
“Oh my God Elena not everything is about you and since when do you act like Katherine.” I said.  
“I’m nothing like Katherine.” shouted Elena.  
“Yes you stupid bitch you are. Now shut up.” shouted Caroline tired of the argument.  
“Well this was an awkward time to arrive.” said Simon from the backyard.  
“Oh jeez Simon how much did you all hear?” I said seeing the whole group.  
“Only the part about Katherine. We bring lunch.” said Isabel changing the subject.  
“Awesome! Deep dish New York Pizza, it’s been so long. Hey guys come on out and have some pizza.” I said taking Laddie outside to eat. I made all the introductions. My band and crew, Isabel Lightwood my bass guitar, her brother Alec my drummer, Clary my lead guitar, her boyfriend Jace keyboard, Jocelyn Fray my manager and Clary’s mother, Luke and Raphael my security guys, Simon my special effects, and Magnus Bane my personal stylist. We all ate and the band agreed to help destroy Victoria who I had found out from Jacob was making newborns that the Cullen’s and pack were training to fight.  
“Well I guess it’s a good thing we brought extra weapons with us.” said Jace.  
“So we’ll need to make sure I can still use them.” I said.  
“And I should tell you that your next concert after tomorrow is next week in Forks.” said Jocelyn.  
“That’s convenient.” I said.  
“After Forks the next stop is in Dallas, TX and then San Francisco Ca.” said Jocelyn.  
“Okay, I’m going to make a couple of calls.” I said pulling out my phone.  
“Alright go ahead.” said Jocelyn.  
“Hello?” said Jacob.  
“Hey Jacob I’ll be there with backup consisting of vampires not cold ones, magic users, humans, true werewolves, and shadowhunters the day after tomorrow. These Vampires are good guys so no attacking alright.” I said.  
“Alright as long as they don’t attack anyone here we’ll be peachy. Just so you know the mind-reader has a new girlfriend calls her Tanya she’s a blonde.” said Jacob.  
“Perfect I wonder if he told her about me?” I said with a laugh.  
“Probably not so he doesn’t piss her off and not get laid.” said Jacob.  
“He’s probably still not getting laid anyway. The douche was a hundred year old virgin and never even touched me in a way other then chaste. The Pixie is just as bad, I mean hell the empath is hot and has to live with the wife from hell. He’ll probably want out and I mean to give him a chance. Emmy and Blondie will probably come too.” I said.  
“You just keep picking up more and more family don’t you Isadora.” said a voice behind me. I spun around to find my father Cole Turner.  
“Dad! Jacob I’m going to call you back.” I said hanging up the giving my father a hug.  
“I heard you called Leo is everything alright?” said Cole.  
“Yes although I’m now vampuric as well I think it made my powers stronger on both sides of me. Are you still with Phoebe?” I said.  
“Yes I am even though its just recently reconnected after being vanquished again.” said Cole.  
“Oh okay well in a couple weeks I’ll be in San Fran so I’ll come meet her.” I said.  
“That will be amazing babygirl.” said Cole.  
“Bye Daddy.” I said before he shimmered away. I pulled my phone back out and dialed a number.  
“Hello?” said Rosalie.  
“Yo Rose it’s Izzy. How soon can you Emmett and Jasper get to Mystic Falls running I’ve got a gig here tomorrow.” I said.  
“We can be there in five hours, but why do you want Jasper there too?” asked Rosalie.  
“Because I have a strong feeling that Pixie isn’t his mate and that he’ll meet them here, as well as getting away from the annoying duo.” I said.  
“That’s true alright we’ll swing by and grab him then be there as soon as possible.” said Rosalie.  
“Bring as much as possible you’ll be staying with me from now on.” I said before hanging up. I scrolled through my phone one last time.  
“Hello?” said a male voice with a southern drawl.  
“Hello Peter, just wanted to let you know I have a concert in Dallas in two weeks and I’m getting your Major free from the Pixie. I’m also a Vampire now too an original kind. Oh also a shield physical and mental as well as everything else.” I said.  
“Hallelujah thank you midget see you in two weeks.” said Peter hanging up. Unknowingly I stood outside for two hours when Alec came up behind me.  
“Everything okay?” said Alec.  
“It’s just everything is changing and now we finally get our dream and are doing concerts and I’m so excited I just I guess I’m longing for the last thing I need to be whole you know?” I said.  
“You long for your soulmate.” said Alec.  
“You know me the best Alec. Ever since we did a blood bond and I started using runes I turned to you for everything but now you have Magnus and so I left, now I’m here and everyone has someone be it their soulmate or not. I can feel my soulmate is close but I don’t know who he is. I want my other half to hold me like you hold yours.” I said crying. Alec just put his arms around me and held me. A little while later we were joined by another set of arms. Magnus had come out to see us but instead of saying anything just held me too. We just sat there for a couple of hour talking and holding each other while crying and laughing until I heard a very distinct voice.  
“Please tell me you left Edward for one or both of these two.” said Rosalie.  
“Rosalie, no this is Alec Lightwood my blood bonded brother and his soulmate Magnus Bane. I left Eddie-boy for myself not for someone I haven’t even met yet.” I said as both Emmett and Jasper came up behind Rosalie with a lot of luggage between them.  
“As long as your safe from Edward I’m happy.” said Emmett.  
“Thank you darlin for saving me from the demented Pixie.” said Jasper letting his natural southern accent come out.  
“You’ll probably want to get new phones because I blocked you guys from the annoying duo’s gifts.” I said as Jasper’s phone rang.  
“We’ll all get new phones.” said Rosalie.  
“Thank you again.” said Jasper.  
“Again it’s no problem Major.” I said.  
“How long have you known?” said Jasper.  
“shortly after you left about four months ago I met your evil mini-me.” I said.  
“Peter!” said Jasper.  
“Yup turns out he’s originally a swan.” I said.  
“Izzy and everyone come inside for dinner.” called Jocelyn.  
“Yes mom!” Alec, Magnus, and I called.   
We all went inside and I did introductions for everyone. It turned out that Damon and Jasper served together back in 1864 when both were still human. We made plans for the concert the fight while I had Jacob and Sam on speaker phone. My boys were all for a fight when I explained why Victoria was trying to kill me. We also got a surprise visit from Leo letting me know that the Elders knew about me and would be assigning me a second white-lighter. It was his sister-in-law Paige. I also found out she didn’t know Cole was my father and neither did Phoebe. Piper knew because as Leo’s wife she was allowed. Without realizing it we had all stayed awake talking and spending time connecting and reconnecting all night long except Laddie who had fallen asleep in my lap as I stroked his hair. It was well after dawn when the doorbell at the boarding house rang. Bonnie who was the closest to the door got up to answer it. It turned out to be a young nearly six foot native american.  
“Izzy I think it’s for you.” called Bonnie.  
“Okay….Jacob! What are you doing here? I thought we were all meeting in Forks tomorrow?” I said holding a sleeping Laddie in my arms.  
“Yeah I know but I wanted to be at tonight’s concert so I shifted and came all the way here.” said Jacob.  
“Alright come on I’ll make introductions.” I said. Jacob followed me into the main room and I introduced everyone pointing to each in turn. We all spent time making breakfast and eating until a few of the group had to get to their classes.  
“Okay guys time to get ready for the show.” said Jocelyn in mid afternoon. The band and I went to get ready. We all put on black leather pants and the boys all wore a white shirt under a leather jacket while the girls and I wore a different color corset top. Clary wore a dark green, Isabel wore a deep red, while I wore a deep purple. All of us girls wore high heel black boots with chains on them. We all left our hair down and curly and put on our leather jackets. The girls and I grabbed half masks matching our corsets. When we got to the Grill the others were there waiting on the show. The only one not in a good mood was Elena. During the show three guys and a girl came in and when I connected eyes with one of them I felt the soulmate spark between us as did he. After the show the band went down and the girls took off our masks.  
“Oh by the way Izzy while you guys were getting ready I got a call confirming a fifth stop in the tour so its now Forks, Dallas, LA, then San Fran.” said Jocelyn.  
“Alright that’s doable.” I said feeling my soulmates eyes on me.  
“Jesus I wonder what he wants and why he’s starring at you.” said Elena.  
“Who Elena?” I said even though I could guess.  
“Niklaus Mikealson the one who killed aunt Jenna.” said Elena bitchily.  
“That’s Klaus?” I said feeling my heart clench.  
“The original hybrid now he’s got his curse broken. Although don’t listen to Elena he’s not that bad.” Stefan whispered to me so Elena couldn’t hear but all vampires and werewolves could.  
“You know him better?” I said curiously.  
“Yeah although I know him as Nik. Only close friends or family know him as that everyone else knows him as Klaus.” said Stefan.  
“How long have you known him?” I asked.  
“Since the twenties, I was with Rebekah at the time. Then Nik compelled me to forget them so they could get away from their father’s murderous rampage. He recently returned all my memories and I’ve been confused.” said Stefan.  
“Because you remember how much you loved Rebekah nut your with Caroline and still have slight feelings for Elena?” I said.  
“Yes exactly.” said Stefan.  
“I get it Stefan. We should go though we have a redheaded disco ball and a stalker ex to go destroy.” I said.  
“We could ask them to help too. It couldn’t hurt to have the original family on our side in a fight.” said Stefan.  
“That’s true you go invite them and I’ll have Magnus open a portal around back.” I said going to Magnus and Alec. We rounded up the rest of the group except Elena and started going through the portal when Stefan came around the corner with the Mikealson family. Magnus had portaled the group to the backyard of Charlie’s house. So I pulled out my cell and told Sam to be there in ten minutes. Ten minutes later four giant wolves came out of the trees two stayed in wolf form while to shifted into human form.  
“Hey chicka.” said Paul.  
“Hey Paul, Seth, Quil, and Sam. Welcome to the party boys. Let’s get the plan started.” I said introducing everyone.  
“Don’t forget us princess.” said a voice behind me.  
“Dad, Leo what are you doing here?” I said giving both of them a hug.  
“Well I’m here for firepower and Leo’s here for healing.” said Cole.  
“Guys this is my father Cole Turner aka Balthazar and Great-Grandpa Leo.” I said going into a detailed explanation of who and what I was. 1/3 demon, 1/3 shadowhunter, and 1/3 vampire now. I proved I could still use my shadowhunter runes and then used an electric ball.  
“Okay so your completely Bad ass and yet we don’t feel territorial against your kind of vampires, why is that.” said Sam.  
“I think it maybe because we’re not really threats to you unlike cold ones, no offense to you three.” I said to Sam then to Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.  
“None taken Izzy.” said Rosalie.  
“Actually after this maybe Magnus and Bonnie could look into a way to change you from cold ones into our kind?” I said.  
“I am always up for a challenge.” said Magnus.  
“I’m up for it too.” said Bonnie.  
“Okay back to the Plan we need to find out what Victoria is planning so that we can destroy her and all threats to Izzy.” said Raphael. So we spent most of the night all camped outside except Laddie who stayed in my room with Charlie looking out for him.  
The next day we were prepared when Victoria attacked bringing with her ten newborn cold ones she didn’t realize we had so many people on our side. The only casualty on our side was Alice freeing Jasper fully. After the fight in the meadow we were celebrating the victory when five people stepped out of the forest.  
“Edward, Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix how nice to see you again may I ask why you are here?” I asked stepping forward.  
“Ah Isabella nice to see you but not a cold one Aro will be disappointed.” said Felix.  
“Its not a matter for the Voltori as I am a vampire just not your kind.” I said showing my vampuric face.  
“No you were supposed to be human for me to turn when I had enough of your blood.” shouted Edward shocking everyone even the Voltori four.  
“Ah I see that’s why you got all weird after sucking out James’s venom and why I had black spots in my memories.” I said.  
“You are mine to do with as I please it doesn’t matter what you say,now be good and come here you are mine.” demanded Edward.  
“I am not yours Edward. I don’t belong to you so go to hell.” I said.  
“Do as I say or we will kill everyone here.” threatened Edward.  
“One Edward the Voltori don’t answer to you and two my family are more than capable of fighting and killing you.” I said smirking. Suddenly an electric ball hit Edward and disintegrated him. I just looked at my dad who was standing by Leo and Klaus.  
“Sorry princess I know you could handle him but Leo just told me that little creep used to sneak into your room and watch you sleep.” said Cole.  
“Oh he did it every night it got to be if I wanted to sleep I had to go to Jacob’s, but how did you know that Leo?” I said.  
“A couple of the times I came to check on you he was there luckily he never smelled me.” said Leo.  
“Yeah full on creep that one.” said David.  
“Now on to the Voltori, as you can see no laws have been broken, no human was told and I am a vampire. I am also friends with the Mikealson family the originals. So tell Aro that I’m off limits and so is my family, got it.” I said to Jane.  
“Yes I got it. Let’s go our job is done.” said Jane.   
So after the Voltori four left Bonnie and Magnus took Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper with them after portaling everyone either home or to where they would stay for the concert. Sam agreed to let everyone onto the rez as long as no one got hurt. I went to a little meadow without realizing I was followed.  
“Hello love you don’t seem pleased to have the fight over with.” said a delicious English accent.  
“I am pleased its over I just wish it hadn’t been needed. Should I call you Niklaus or would you prefer something else.” I said knowing without turning.  
“You can call me Nik may I know your full name?” said Niklaus.  
“I’m Isadora Alera Turner Gilbert daughter of the demon Balthazar part demon part shadowhunter and now part vampire. I also have a twin brother with a different father.” I said.  
We sat in the meadow talking and getting to know each other for five hours before someone came to find them both. Over the next three weeks it was very uneventful except the three concerts in Forks, Dallas, and LA, where they picked up two more vampires Angel and Spike. The group was on their way to San Francisco for their final show at a club named P3 owned by Piper Leo’s wife. Neither of the other Halliwell’s had been told of my connection to both Cole and Leo, the only one who knew was Piper. When we got to San Francisco we were taken to Cole’s apartment. I left on my own after telling the group not to follow me. I went to the Halliwell manor where I knew all three sisters were and knocked on the door.  
“Hello?” said Piper answering the door.  
“Hi Piper I’m Isadora.” I said with a smile.  
“Oh dear come on in. Paige Phoebe we have company.” shouted Piper.  
“So Piper how are you and Leo doing with everything?” I asked.  
“You know what’s going on?” said Piper.  
“Yeah I have a white-lighter friend that keeps me informed since Leo hasn’t been coming to check on me.” I answered.  
“Its been difficult we have this new young white-lighter that never let’s us relax it’s ridiculous.” said Piper.  
“Hello who are you?” said Paige.  
“I’m Isadora Alera Turner Gilbert.” I said.  
“Turner any relation to Cole Turner?” asked Phoebe.  
“Yes he’s my father and Leo is my Great-Grandfather. Both of them and my white-lighter Andy have been keeping me safe from the source. While I am good and have actual angel blood I could still be turned and used against Dad.” I said.  
“Hang on did you say Andy?” said Piper.  
“Andy.” I called out.  
“What’s going on Izzy? Piper!” said Andy Trudeau my white-lighter.  
“That makes sense you were always trying to help and protect people.” said Phoebe.  
“I’m sorry but who is he?” said Paige.  
“He was the love of Prue’s life before he died.” said Piper.  
“If you’re a white-lighter why did you never come see Prue before she died?” asked Phoebe.  
“Because I was tasked with protecting Izzy and she is a danger magnet another reason she’s getting a second white-lighter.” said Andy.  
“Hey it’s not my fault I have demon blood as well as angel blood.” I said.  
I stayed at the manor getting to know the Halliwell family and telling them about myself. We were talking when the four of us were surrounded by a white mist and when the mist dissipated we were dressed like Greek goddesses.   
“What in the ever loving hell?” I said freaking out.  
“The titans are coming! Who are you?” said a young guy.  
“Chris what is going on?” asked Piper.  
“Leo turned you into goddesses to defeat the titans because most of the Elders are dead. I don’t know how it changed her too.” said Chris.  
“Damn it. Great-Grandpa Leo!” I called. Leo orbed in.  
“Izzy why are you calling me? Oh no. Well I guess this works. Um the powers you now have will help defeat the titans and I guess Izzy will help too. I have to go.” said Leo then he orbed out.  
“Well guess I’m helping take down the titans. Family bonding time.” I said with a laugh.  
The titans came and after pissing off Piper they were destroyed. After destroying the titans the goddess powers faded away. To celebrate they invited me to P3 for a drink. I called my group and told them to meet me at P3. When they showed up I introduced everyone to the sisters and Chris. Cole joined us about an hour later. Over the next few days I became quite close with the sisters. The night of the show my band played and everyone had a blast. Paige’s boyfriend Henry was finally let in on the entire family secrets and after a week or so to think about it he fully grasped it and vowed to never leave Paige’s side. Each couple had their fights but they all came out stronger for it, including Niklaus and I.


End file.
